The Birth of a Hero
The Birth of a Hero is the second quest you receive in Fable II, ''the first after Childhood. Walkthrough Theresa meets you above the Bowerstone Lake Gypsy Camp on the first day of your adult life... She tells you your journey as a Hero has begun, and that there are some items you may find useful in the Chest beside your caravan in the Gypsy Camp. Open the chest and you will find a Rusty Longsword and splintered Crossbow. Meet Theresa by the gate in the Gypsy Camp and she will give you a Seal and tell you that it opens doors to otherwise inaccessible places. It will also allow her to talk with you from time to time. The Seal can be used to open the entrance to a small structure on an island in the centre of Bower Lake, your next destination. Before entering the ancient tomb, walk around to the right side of the tomb entrance where you will find a Silver Key. Inside the Tomb you will work your way through a series of caverns, fighting Giant Beetles along the way, until you reach the Chamber of Fate. After diving down the well, proceed along the Glowing Trail and past two encounters with Giant Beetles. Near the second encounter you can find a Silver Key. Proceed and you will come to a gate to the left with a Treasure Chest in the chamber beyond. Continuing along the main path you will need to shoot a magical target (a Flit Switch) to open the door ahead. Through the door, around to the left, is a Treasure Chest and more Beetles. Proceeding, you reach a large chamber, the majority of which is filled with water. To the left you will see a lit torch; go to it and there will be a skeleton nearby. Searching the skelton will yield Brendan's Diary. Directly across the water from where you obtained the diary is another chunk of land with a second torch and another skeleton, where Erik's Letter is located. After you've gotten both Erik's letter and Brendan's diary follow your Glowing Trail into the tunnel lit by mushrooms. A little further on you should find a third skeleton with Drake's Suicide Note. After you get all three documents continue out to the ledge, hop down, and jump off the wooden bridge (or turn around and go back to the water-filled chamber). In front of you should be a ripple in the water that was not shown before, a Dive Spot which yields a Bewitching Augment. Back on the Glowing Path and more Beetles, and eventually you will reach a second Flit Swtich. Through the door, a passageway to the left marked by a fallen bookcase leads to two Chests, more Beetles and a number of lootable Books. Back on the main trail, you cross a bridge and enter the Chamber of Fate. Here you will gain the ability to spend Experience Orbs and use the power of Will. You'll need to learn at least one Will ability to activate the Cullis Gate to leave the Chamber. After you exit the cave via Cullis Gate, follow the glowing path to Bowerstone Road. When you reach the road you will find a barricade and be informed of a bandit named Thag. The guard will refuse to let you go to Bowerstone until Thag is killed, starting The Bandit quest. Logbook Information '''Description:' Discover your destiny as you return to Albion. Category:Fable II Quests